Only Tonight
by Matula
Summary: If you were sure that tomorrow would be the last day of your life, what would you do? This is what Harry does before facing Voldemort. Slightly OOC, HP/DM


**A/N **This is the first story I've finished in almost four years. It's just a short little something. A little something that maybe is sightly depressing. I know I'm quite contradictive whith not liking to read depressing stories, but I write them myself. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

Harry knocked on the door and impatiently waited for it to open. When it did the blond man who opened it looked at him surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked. The dark haired man calmly met his grey eyes.

"For the first time in my life," he started. Adding in his head 'and most likely the last.' "I'm doing something for me. This is for my own selfish reasons. This is something that I want." As he spoke Harry walked towards Draco. He stopped right in front of the blond and reached out to touch a pale cheek.

"If you don't want this tell me now and I'll leave," Harry whispered. Draco put one hand on top of Harry's and moved it so that he could kiss the palm.

"Don't leave me. Stay here with me."

As soon as the last word was spoken Harry captured the other mans lips in a possessive kiss. Draco tangled his hands in the messy dark hair, happy to relinquish control and for a few precious moments forget the upcoming battle. When the need for oxygen forced them apart Harry put a hand over the blond mans heart.

"I'll always be in here," he whispered. For a second sadness clouded Draco's eyes as he understood the implication in Harry's words. He leaned forward and captured Harry's lips and started kissing him with a hungry, desperate edge. Pouring into the kiss everything he couldn't say out loud.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as he slipped his hands under Draco's shirt to touch the soft skin beneath.

"Yes," Draco moaned as calloused fingers stroked his back. "You?"

"I've never been this sure about anything before."

For a few moments they simply stared into each other's eyes. Slowly they leaned forward and this time when their lips met there were nothing desperate about it. It was a soft and loving kiss. A kiss full of hope for forever even though neither of them expected to live beyond tomorrow. After a few seconds or a few hours, neither of them knew for how long the soft and loving kisses had lasted, Draco whimpered. He started pulling at Harry's shirt, needing more contact. Happy to comply Harry pulled the shirt over his head and threw it on the floor before steering them towards the bed. He tore his lip away from Draco's to place locking and silencing charms on the door before completely loosing himself in the blond mans kisses and touches.

* * *

"What happens now?" Draco asked in a whisper. Harry brushed a strand of hair out of the grey eyes before gently caressing the cheek.

"Now we sleep and tomorrow we fight in the battle. We fight and make sure that this war ends now and that the right side wins. This we do while praying to god or whatever divine intervention wizards believe in that as many of us as possible make it through to the next day."

Draco chewed on his lower lip, trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm scared," he mumbled.

"I know." Harry kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep Draco, sleep," he whispered, burying his face in the soft blond hair a few moments.

"You won't leave me, will you?" Draco's voice held an edge of panic.

"Not tonight, love. Not tonight," Harry soothed and pulled the other man closer to his chest. As he looked at the beautiful face the grey eyes fell shut and the man's breathing evened out. Harry watched Draco sleep, lovingly touching his cheek and nose. Smiling slightly as the blond wrinkled his nose, still sleeping. Harry sighed, for a few seconds feeling content with life before following Draco into sleep.

* * *

Draco woke up slowly. Finding himself wrapped in a pair of strong arms. His back pressed against a chest. For a second he was confused. Then he remembered last night and Harry. He also remembered what would happen today. Draco turned around so that he could bury his face in Harry's chest. The arms around him tightened allowing Draco to know that the other man was awake.

"I would say good morning, but I know what today will bring," Harry whispered.

"It's a good morning. It's the rest of the day that won't be as good," Draco said into Harry's chest. Harry put his hand under Draco's chin and forced him to look up.

"Good morning," he said with a small smile before kissing Draco. When they pulled apart their eyes met.

"I'm not ready to face the world yet," Draco said.

"Neither am I, but we have no choice," Harry replied. "We do, however have time for a shower first."

The two young men, young in body only, their minds much older than they should be because of everything life had thrust upon them, got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

An hour later they emerged and got dressed in silence. When they were dressed they stood in front of each other simply looking into the others eyes, hoping that a reason to prolong their moment together would appear. When it didn't Harry closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Draco.

"This is it," Harry whispered against the blond hair. The huge lump in Draco's throat kept him from saying anything. Instead he hid his face in Harry's neck and pressed a soft kiss on the skin.

"Promise me you'll be careful." As he spoke Harry gently pulled Draco's head so that he could look into the grey eyes. "Promise me, please," Harry pleaded.

"I promise," Draco whispered. His voice barely audible, tears starting to fill his eyes. He leaned in and gave Harry a desperate kiss. Tears leaking out of his closed eyes as he kissed his dark haired lover.

"Come back to me." Draco pulled away from Harry's lips so that he could whisper the words. Harry cradled Draco's face between his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"I'll do my best, love." Harry placed his hand on Draco's chest, right above his heart."Remember, I'll be in here as long as you want me to." With his other hand he grasped one of Draco's and placed it above his own heart. "And you'll be in here. Always." Harry leaned forward for one last soft kiss before he turned around and opened the door. He looked back at the blond man and took a deep breath. Then he stepped out of the room. As Draco watched him leave he hugged himself in hope that it would bring some comfort. It didn't, he felt as though his heart was ripped out of his chest because he knew that this could be the last time that he saw Harry.


End file.
